


Big Bowser

by Superbabs



Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Fat - Freeform, Gargantuan, Growth, Huge - Freeform, Inflation, Weight Gain, big - Freeform, enlargment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 23:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16774957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superbabs/pseuds/Superbabs
Summary: bowser in all his ultra fatty glory.





	Big Bowser

Dawn was rising over the suburban swell of a small arid community, revealing all the signs of society. Nearly identical houses lined up in perfect rows, family vehicles mixed with gas chugging SUV’s, unemptied trash bins from the night before, and of course stray animals. Towards the end of 25th street, one house stood out from all the others. It was a little larger, and its fence was a foot higher than the other whitewashed examples of privacy. Everyone knew who lived there, but most of them didn’t really care. Oh sure they had all heard of people like him before, and had probably even seen the odd one before in their lives, but as yet it still wasn’t the most common site in the world. Standing at six and a half feet tall, the anthro turtle stood out in a crowd. Spiked wrist and ankle bands didn’t help the effect, nor did the spiked shell, or fiery crop of hair like spikes. Bowser had decided to retire here shortly after receiving yet another royalty payment for his use in so many video games. Not needing to work, he decided that getting a nice place in the suburbs would be preferable to some mansion somewhere in Hollywood. The human population around here seemed not to mind him being around, though anthropomorphic creatures still seemed to be a mystery to them all. Sure they had all been around for centuries, but they kept hidden and secluded. Hence werewolf sightings and the like. 

“Morning Bowser” 

The large turtle looked to his right, then downwards about half a foot. It was Vern, the local mailman. Bowser smiled pleasantly, waving over the fence-line with a gigantic, muscular arm. 

“Morning, Vern. How’s life treating you?”  
“I can’t complain.” Replied the mailman, handing Bowser a small stack of mail.  
“Well that’s good to know. That old pit-bull down the street still causing you trouble?”

Vern actually smiled at that little crack, and looked down at his feet. Bowser leaned over the fence line somewhat, the wood creaking under his huge weight. What he saw was Vern’s new pair of Steel toed boots. The turtle smiled once more, knowing full well that the dog must have a very sore posterior by now. 

“Well how about that. Maybe it'll stop barking now too.”  
“Who knows, Bowser. Oh! One last thing for yah.”

He handed over a simple looking package, wrapped in brown paper. Bowser took it up in his huge paws, and added it to the stack of stuff under one arm. Vern turned to leave, and waved his goodbyes. 

“See yah later eh.”  
“Adios Vern.”

The usual morning routine of speaking with the mail person was something that Bowser found he liked quite a bit. It was simple, didn’t amount to very much of anything, but it was a solid constant connection to the outside world. He kept to himself most of the time aside from that, and occupied himself with personal upkeep. Walking back inside, he didn’t bother to lock the door behind him. It was a small little community, less than ten thousand lived here. Most of the population drove to the next town, which held the majority of the white collar jobs in the area. Padding upstairs, he flipped on the TV, and went to make some breakfast. A dozen scrambled eggs and half a pack of bacon were quickly frying up in his jumbo skillet, the smell of sharp cheddar accompanying the scallions and garlic. Plunking himself at the kitchen table, he began to sift through the mail. 

“Hmm, bill, bill, junk, bill… junk, feed the children, clothe the children, bathe the children? … well they do smell funny.” 

The process continued for a good while, with the majority of the letters being disposed of, unopened. All that was left was the unmarked package, to which he slashed open with a deft stroke of his index finger. To his surprise, it was a super sized box of chocolates, with a little letter inside. He unfolded the note to see what it said. 

Dear Bowser, 

Greetings from a fan! I have always admired your presence in the various video games you have graced, but only recently learned that you are indeed a real live being. Strange how the world works eh? Anyways, I decided to inform you that you have quite a large fan base here in eastern Canada, and this is a little token of our admiration. Enjoy it yah big lug! We know we will! 

Sincerely, 

Anonymous. 

He finished with the note, and almost broke down laughing. He hadn’t received fan mail in years, and was surprised anyone was able to track him down here. Shrugging, he jumped up from the table to rescue his breakfast from the clutches of the stove. Unceremoniously dumping the contents onto a big plate, Bowser grabbed a large fork, and went to plunk himself down in front of the morning news. As the usual drone of semi-depressing world events flew by, the contents of his plate disappeared. Patting his slightly distended middle, he stood back up to go grab some coffee. On his way back with a full liter of the wonderful brew, the box of candy caught his eye. Shrugging, he figured at the worst it was free sweets. 

“Bottoms up!” 

An hour passed there, flicking between the odd cartoon, and science show. Every few minutes one of the candies found its way into his mouth, as did a slurp of coffee. From cordial cherry to coconut, the chocolates were to die for. It was somewhere between Digimon and commercials that something seemed out of the ordinary. Looking to his side, Bowser realized that not only was his coffee cup empty, but so was the box! A soft blush warmed either side of his face, silently berating himself for letting go like that. 

“Well, that was stupid of me. Time to hit the gym!” 

One of the turtle’s favorite things was his self made personal gym. It contained all of those things you could ever want or see in such a place, on TV, et al. mounting the exercise bike, he began a leisurely 2 mile pedal. A remote to one side turned on a wall TV, revealing more semi-interesting news stories, between breaks of anime. After half an hour, he swapped the bike for the weights, and spent a full hour crunching every muscle he could think of. It was nearing lunchtime when he decided to give it a rest, flexing an extremely ripped right limb in the process. Wiping some sweat from his brow, Bowser made his way back upstairs for some lunch. 

“That ought to burn away some calories.” 

The turtle had become mildly obsessed with watching his weight, knowing of several others that had gotten fat after they retired from the world of fame and fortune. Not wanting to risk health problems, the gym was another of his little rituals. Looking down, he admired his own arms, and went to do the same with his six pack. This however was no-longer there. In place of his usual toned abs, a tiny rounding of a paunch was visible. Confused as hell, he poked at it and was rewarded with the spring of blubber. 

“Well that’s odd. Must have been from all that chocolate. Oh well, the swelling will subside.” 

Marching to the kitchen, he took one look in the fridge, then snatched up the phone to order Chinese. Scratching at his subtle paunch, he was still confused as to how a simple box of chocolates could have been converted into lard that fast. He didn’t really mind at all however, as he knew his exercise routine would get him fit and trim in no time. Lunch arrived within the hour, and he was surprised to have it delivered by a Siamese cat. The anthro handed him two large grocery bags, and accepted the large tip with a smile and a nod.  
Bowser worked his way back upstairs to the living room, and eagerly began to dig into the chicken chow-mien, followed by several orders of egg rolls, and won-ton soup. These were followed by beef stir fry, egg fried rice, tai dop voy, shanghai noodles, chicken balls, etc. It was a full hour of gorging, the hungry turtle making sure he got every crumb. Belching softly, he tossed away the last Styrofoam container, and rested his paws on his middle. His eyes bulged out of their sockets the instant his hand touched his belly, and he looked down to see the swell. It was poking out a full foot, and had spread to either side of his shell covered frame. He relaxed quickly though, remembering that he had just eaten enough food for 10 people. Chuckling somewhat, he gave it a warm pat, and even a rub. It felt rather nice actually, so he shrugged the whole thing off. 

The rest of his day was spent relaxing in his hot tub, going for a walk down the street, and ordering 5 pizzas for dinner. He realized that his appetite today was almost double of what it normally was, but strangely didn’t care. After dinner he lazed back in a chair to read, placing his elbows on his enlarged stomach. Looking down after a chapter, he could have sworn that it was getting bigger. He knew this couldn’t be however, as Chinese food and pizza didn’t increase ones weight in less than a day. Night fell soon enough, and he marked his place in the novel before bed. Wandering down the hallway, he flicked on the lights to his bedroom. A king sized bed greeted his presence, several pillows and blankets showing use from the night before. Climbing in, he made sure to lay on his now softer front, as his spikes would rip up the sheets. Raising up his large paws, two claps extinguished the lights, and let the night in. 

The next day… 

Light once more charged over the distant mountains to illuminate the valley below. A thin band of amber brilliance snuck through plastic blinds, and found its way right into the sleeping reptile’s right eye. Snorting loudly, Bowser blinked and awoke from his slumber. Yawning wide and loud, he laboriously hauled his hefty self to a sitting position. Upon reflection, he realized that he had been sleeping on his side. This in itself was strange, as he always slept belly down. Sliding off the bed, he wandered to his washroom, and cranked on the shower.  
A hot rain started falling from the multiple shower heads, filling the room with steam. Taking his arm and leg bands off, the jumbo sized turtle turned sideways to fit into the shower, just barely clearing the almost small doorway. The warm water was like a boon to his senses, dragging him back to full alertness as it washed away the nights grime. Filling a paw full of soap from a liquid dispenser, he took care to wash himself everywhere just as he had done every day since moving in. It was only when he began lathering up his chest that he noticed something was amiss. The shower door seemed smaller, he felt heavier, it took more effort to get off the bed, and now he had run out of soap before he was even half done. Blinking, he looked down at the swell that greeted his bugged out eyes. 

“Holy shit!” 

His girth had grown considerably throughout the night. Once flat and firm, his belly was now stretched out from one side of his shell to the other. Hanging down to his hips, it must have stuck out a full foot and a half. He resolved himself to be calm, quickly finishing up his shower and getting out. His towels didn’t fully wrap around his torso anymore, so increased was his girth. Grumbling to himself, he bent over to inspect the closet for his bathroom scale. It was a slightly larger model than what one would normally find, as his weight was over 400lbs when he last measured. Dusting off the display, he groaned and dropped the towel to the ground. Stepping on the thing, he heard it groan somewhat and begin to calculate his girth. The yelp and sound of a jaw dropping to the floor could be heard all the way down the block. 

“Six hundred and twenty seven pounds?!?! What have I been eating?” 

Dumbfounded by the rapid increase in his weight, he barely noticed the other change. Gone was his 6ft 6inch height, replaced by 6ft and 8 inches. Not only was he gaining weight, but height as well. His next task was clear. Skipping breakfast for now, he slapped back on his arm and leg bands, finding them more snug than usual. That being his only clothing, he began a laborious march down to his gym. The doorbell rang just as he was descending the stairs, and he almost jumped out of his shell. He couldn’t let anyone see him like this! Turning towards the door, he looked through the little spyglass to see who was calling. He noticed that he had to bend down farther than usual to do this, but didn’t make the connection. Vern was sitting outside with more letters, holding a mug of coffee. Sighing to himself, the big koopa knew he couldn’t break this routine. He slowly opened the door, looking down almost a full foot to see his friend. 

“Morning Vern.”  
“uhh… morning Bowser.”  
Vern was looking straight at the rounded paunch that was nearly smacking him in the face.  
“Been eating well I see?” 

“erf, I knew everyone would notice.”

Bowser put a paw over his eyes, looking down all of a sudden when the mailman actually wound up and poked him sharply in his new-found mass. He could barely suppress a chuckle at the simple, but hilarious gesture. 

“Its just a little weight, Bowser. One question though.. uhh.. how did you manage to put on that much so fast? You were slim as can be yesterday.”  
“I dunno Vern. It just happened.”  
“Well, alright then. Keep a watch on yourself. Maybe you’re sick or something.” 

Vern didn’t have a clue about furs, scales, or any other kind of creature other than his own species. 

“You got it. That mail for me?”  
“Yes it is. Here yah go! Talk to yah tomorrow pal.”

The two waved each other off, and Bowser tossed the stack of mail up the stairs on his way down to the gym. Mail could wait. He had to deal with this paunch of his.  
The next few hours passed in a blur of CNN and stomach crunches. From the bike to the bow flex, he did it all. Panting and heaving from the extra effort involved in hauling the fat around, he sat down on the leg machine to cool off. Looking down at his middle, it looked even larger than it had that morning. He must have been dreaming however, as his arms were never more ripped. Flexing in the mirror, he found the mixture of fat and muscle confusing to his sense of normality. 

His stomach rumbled loudly all of a sudden, and the thought of breakfast overcame any other idea in his head. Marching upstairs, he snatched up the letters and pulled out a salad bowl. Dumping two whole boxes of honey nut cheerios into the thing, he added four liters of milk, grabbed a serving spoon, and went to watch cartoons. Munching away steadily, he opened the first of the letters, chucking it over his shoulder as it turned out to be junk mail. Another three bills went over into the pile, while the trash hit the floor. There was what appeared to be another fan letter, again unmarked with no return address. Ripping the thing open, he scanned through it to see what it was about. It appeared to be from the same people that had sent him the chocolates. 

Dear Bowser, 

Hello again, it's us, your fans from Canada. We’re writing again because we forgot to include something in our previous message. The chocolates we gave you are… shall we say… special? They contain a chemical that rapidly increases the weight of a subject over several days, depending on the amount of food they eat. We were hoping that you would try one or two of the candies, and like the result. What we forgot to say, is that you should never eat the entire box in one go. Several of our members have done this, and we have seen some strange results. Not to freak you out or anything, we just didn’t want to cause you any bodily harm. 

Best Wishes. 

Anonymous. 

Bowser damn near shit his pants right there, minus the fact that he didn’t wear clothes. He glanced over his shoulder, seeing the empty box right where he had left it. Putting a paw on his distended middle, he also looked at the now empty bowl of cereal, and gulped loudly. So not only was he going to get fatter, but other unknown things could happen? What else could possibly go wrong? 

“Ah dammit… I’m still hungry.” 

Waddling back to the kitchen, he re-filled his bowl and decided to make the best of a bad situation. He could always stay indoors, and just await the progress of the chemical candies. Inhaling his second serving of breakfast in record time, he barely noticed the morning wane to afternoon. Only when the cartoons moved to boring programs about this and that did he check the time. Three hours had passed there just sitting idle, but he didn’t mind. A strange sort of comfort had spread across his whole body while he was just sitting there, so he decided to relish in it. Looking down at his belly, he gasped to see that it was much larger than before.  
His sides were straining against his shell, and actually poking up and over the lip. His belly had sloped down passed his hips, and was now halfway down to his knees. Staining to sit up, he waddled towards his bathroom once more, pausing to turn sideways in the hallway. It was then that he noticed everything looked a little smaller than it had before. He stopped at the utility closet, and got out a tape measure. Walking up to a random wall in his bathroom, he used a claw to etch a mark out for every inch over six feet, as he knew he was six foot six. Shell to the wall, he did his best to mark his approximate height on the makeshift chart. He was astounded to see his claw mark at six foot, nine inches. 

“Wow… so I’m getting bigger too? I’m going to have a word with these so called fans…” 

Stepping on the scale, he almost fell off when the numbers greeted his stunned face. Seven hundred and eighty three pounds! He was one growing koopa alright. As he watched, the number increased to seven hundred and eighty five, then eighty six. Surprised and curious, he stood there and watched for a full half hour as his weight climbed to a full eight hundred pounds. A loud gurgling noise snapped him out of his little mind nap, and he realized that it was lunchtime. Something then snapped within his mind, and he suddenly accepted his new-found girth for what it was. It wasn’t bothering him any at the moment, and it was pleasantly warm around his front. 

Marching to the kitchen, he whipped up a huge meal of peanut butter sandwiches, left over chicken from a few nights passed, and just about every snack food he could find. If he was going to get bigger regardless, he might as well make for the best of it.  
The jumbo sized Koopa parked his swollen rump on a descent-sized chair, and began to consume to his hearts content. Stuffing himself happily, a big grin settled onto his reptilian face. Belching, and patting his belly, he found that he was actually proud of himself. He didn’t know if it was a result of the chemical or not, but he was happy to be this large. It was like he was missing out on something his entire life. Chuckling, the suddenly happy Bowser waddled heavily back to his scale, and leapt back on. He laughed giddily to himself, reading eight hundred and fifty one pounds.  
Rubbing his paws together, he scratched one fatty roll, and decided to have another shower. Looking to one side however, he saw his jumbo sized spa-bathtub. A grin spread across his face again, as he decided to indulge in another one of his hidden pleasures. Turning on the warm water, and the jets, he watched the six foot wide bath rapidly fill up to capacity. He bent over to get into the cupboards under the sink, finding it much harder than usual thanks to his increased weight. Pushing passed cleaning supplies, he got out a jumbo sized purple container.  
Opening it, the fresh smell of bubble soap greeted his nostrils, and he poured a good liter of the stuff into the churning waters. Foam rapidly started to build up, as he slipped into the hot lake. Groaning loudly, he found the feel of warm water on his new-found girth strangely pleasing. The rising level of bubbles were only adding to his enjoyment, so he wasn’t surprised when he unconsciously grabbed a hold of himself between the legs. 

“Ohhh… this feels so damn good…” 

Vern knocked on the door to Bowser’s house the next day, wondering why yet again his morning friend had abandoned his post at the fence. The door opened, he turned around to look square into a large rounded dome of stretched out hide. He had to look way up to meet his friends face, and gulped somewhat. The Koopa was much fatter than he was before, and a good half foot taller too. Stepping back slightly, he waved a slender hand. 

“Uhh… hi?”  
“Vern! Good to see yah man!”  
Bowser was grinning so wide it was a surprise that his face hadn’t broken.

“Man you’re sounding chipper today. What’s going on with you? You’re huge!”

Vern was suddenly crushed against the big Koopa’s belly by one of his ripped arms. Yelping in surprise, he laughed a bit at his friend’s jovial attitude to the situation. 

“Aye I know! Isn’t it great? I’ve never felt so happy in my entire life!”  
“Well good for you pal. I just thought I’d stop by and see how you were fairing. No mail for you today. See you again in the morning.”

“You bet! I’ll be awake in time!”

Bowser went back inside and shut the door behind him. His belly had grown passed his knees in the night, and he couldn’t be happier. Wandering upstairs, he picked up his scale, and took it with him to the gym. He found that while his weight was pleasing, it was getting harder to walk around. Setting the scale down, he settled in for plenty of leg exercises, ignoring the rest. No matter what he ate, it seemed his arms weren’t getting any less buff. Again, hours passed, and the weight just kept rolling on. He wiped some sweat off his brow once he got tired from using all the leg machines, and wandered over to the scale.  
So great was his bliss at reading the numbers, that he nearly feinted. One thousand, one hundred and seventy eight pounds! It just wasn’t stopping, and he didn’t mind one bit. He was fat and loving it, growing taller and enjoying it, his libido was increased, and his overall pleasure at life was too. Standing up against the wall, he made another scratch, and chuckled when he read a full seven feet. Placing a paw on either side of his huge girth, he looked in the mirror and got a laugh. His shell looked small compared to the rest of him, as it hadn’t been growing any. His ballooned out belly stuck out three feet in front of him, and pushed hard enough on either side as to swell up and over the shell. 

“Damn, I’m one big Koopa.” 

He ate like a horse for breakfast, then went back to the gym until lunch. He was determined not to become immobile, as he enjoyed being able to walk around and do things. Moving was still becoming an issue, as his larger house wasn’t designed for things over 7ft tall. He had enough money that he could always have the place remodeled, however. Storming back upstairs, he picked up the phone and ordered enough take out to feed a small army. He had noticed that his appetite was increasing along with his girth, so he assumed that his stomach had gotten larger too. The little Siamese cat delivered his food again, and seemed surprised at the increased size of his customer. 

“Oh man, you need to way off the wice.”  
“It isn’t the rice my good delivery boy, it’s the chocolate.”

The cat drove away vowing never to eat sweets again. 

Bowser once more awoke on his side, his gigantic girth having kept him from rolling over all night. Looking down, he noticed that, as expected, he was much larger from the night before. Blissful as ever, he hauled his blubbery hide off to the washroom, and leapt on the scale. It groaned loudly at the abuse, but loyally started to tick off the night's gain. Bowser whistled low at what he saw, and gave his huge girth a warm squishy hug. His backside had expanded out from his shell, and was competing with his gigantic sides every step of the way. His stubby tail was like a balloon, so thick was it with lard.  
And of course, his paunch had drifted down past his knees, obscuring all but his feet from view. Patting his 4ft paunch lovingly, he read the numbers again for good measure. One thousand, Six hundred, and Thirty Two pounds! Every extra gram was a pleasure to the happily fat Koopa, and he flexed in the mirror. His arms and legs were ripped with muscles, allowing him to remain mobile with all this extra padding. Moving to his wall chart, he scratched another line, and measured out Seven feet, and 5 inches. 

“Wow, man won’t Vern be surprised today!” 

Crafty as always, he snuck outside as fast as he could, ducking his now gigantic frame under the fence line. This was humorous to see, as the fence was only five feet high. Peeking through the cracks, he awaited the mailman’s arrival with glee. Vern approached within minutes, carrying his letter bag as always. Just as he was about to open the gate, Bowser popped up, and smiled the widest smile possible. Vern leapt back a good foot, spooked by the sheer enormity of his once slim and much shorter friend. 

“Holy shit Bowser! Look at you!”  
“I know! I just keep getting bigger and fatter. Isn’t it the greatest thing you’ve ever seen?”

Vern chuckled, happy that the big Koopa was pleased with himself. While he wasn't particularly fond of fat or anything, he could at least appreciate somebody else enjoying himself. 

“Well, it's good to see you’re not under the weather or anything. You might want to see a doctor or something though. Just in case you don’t stop growing.” 

Bowser only smiled, and waved as Vern kept walking down the street. The idea of indefinite growth and gaining actually appealed to him now, and he walked back inside to eat his fill.  
Marching upstairs to the kitchen, he filled multiple bowls with cereal, got out as much candy as he could find, chips, crackers, cola, juice... He put on a pot of coffee, and went to gorge. His cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk's while he stuffed himself as fast as he could go.  
Only when he accidentally choked on a chocolate bar did he decide to slow down and practice some restraint. It took a full hour to eat all he had prepared, and he rubbed at his tightly packed middle. Just touching his stuffed paunch made him want to have another bath… to work out the kinks. The idea stuck in his mind, so he went to fill the tub with soapy water, and fetched some snacks for the soak. 

Slipping his gigantic girth into the warm water, he relaxed and let its soothing heat aid in a more rapid digestion. He washed himself up lazily, idly playing with himself as he went. Moaning at his own touch, he fetched up a paw full of sweets to continue eating. Since he really started getting into the swing of things, eating was becoming pleasurable, being fat made him horny, and playing with himself made him hungry. It was a vicious circle, but he didn’t mind a bit.  
Hissing and groaning, he went off under the sea of suds. He cleaned off his paw so he could hold up a book. Reading with one hand, and filling his face with the other, the happy reptile basked in the afterglow, and happily fattened himself up. Hours passed in the soapy mess, the jets foaming up the water so much, that the suds had started to drip onto the floor. Bowser only looked up from his book to heat up the water, and check on the progress of his paunch. He looked over at the wall clock shortly after his big bowl of sweets ran out, and noticed that it was well into the afternoon. He blushed deeply, realizing that he had spent the better half of a day simply lazing around in soapy water. 

He hauled himself out of the foamy mess, laughing when he noticed that the bubble level outside the tub was just as high as the stuff inside. Digging through the foamy mess, he found his scale, and waded through the lake to the door. Opening it up, he walked outside and sealed the foam in. It didn’t really matter to him, and the soap he tracked on the carpets didn’t harm them at all. Weighing in, he had to push his almost 5ft wide paunch out of the way to read the scale. He broke out laughing when he read the numbers, pleased but confused at it all.  
Exactly two thousand pounds, a full metric Ton. Scratching his sides, he wondered why it was so even. Wandering back into the bathroom, he flicked his claw across the wall, and stepped back to measure himself. Just in that day, he had grown another six inches. Now he was a full eight feet tall. His head just barely cleared the ceiling. 

“Oh man, I’m one big turtle.” 

He stepped back on the scale again, wanting to see if he would enlarge slowly like he did before. Not another pound arrived on his massive paunch this time however, and left him with only one thing in mind. The rapid gain must be over. In three short days, he grew a foot and a half, and put on Sixteen hundred pounds. Impressed with himself, he wandered towards the TV set. The empty chocolate box and the second letter were still there, so he decided to draft up a little thank you note. He knew that there was no return address, but he was sure that he could get it to his fans somehow. 

Dear… Fat lovers, 

I assume its you lot that sent me the box of… special chocolates. I have to admit, that I was a complete pig and ate the entire box within moments of opening the package. They were both tasty, and the effects were… well they were really impressive. Not to alarm you, but I really enjoy what they have done to me. I currently weigh in at a massive 2000 pounds, and have grown to be Eight feet tall. I wish to thank you all for this transformation, as I’ve never felt better in my life. Enclosed with this letter are some autographed pictures of myself. Enjoy them! 

PS: have any more of that chocolate? 

Bowser searched for his Polaroid camera, and when he found it, he set the thing up on a nearby table. Grinning to himself, he posed in a manner to show off his bulk as much as possible. It was like a porno photo-shoot for just a second, and he collected all the pictures to label with his signature. A felt pen finished the job rapidly, and he sealed the whole package in a large envelope. Addressing it to a general audience, he put his return address in the proper place, and set it off to one side for the next day. The rest of his evening was spent eating more normally, as his appetite seemed to have curved off as well.  
When night finally arrived and the Koopa was ready for bed, he eagerly jumped on his huge mattress, which was almost two small to hold all of him up. Just as he was getting settled, he heard a loud creaking noise. Sitting up and looking around, he heard the creak once more. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, so he fell back down into slumber again. The creak returned even louder this time, and he sat up once again. Looking around with a mixed look of annoyance and paranoia, the bed suddenly shifted to one side. And with a loud pop, the entire frame collapsed under his awesome weight, leaving him laying in a huge dent created by his own bulk. Laughing and not caring, he cuddled up into the blankets, and awaited the dawn. 

Vern was waiting for him the next morning, not wanting to be jumped by an even larger reptile. Bowser opened his door, and bent low at the waist to fit through. His tiny looking shell got caught mid way, so he turned around and tried going through sideways. Vern was laughing the entire time, and held out a steaming hot cup of coffee to the Koopa once he finally arrived at the other side of the fence. 

“Still growing are yah Bowser?”  
“Not anymore Vern. Its stopped all on its own. I’m 8ft tall now, and I weigh a full ton.”

“Holy hell that’s a lot pal, here, have a drink.”

Bowser happily accepted the coffee, and smiled. He held up the letter in his other hand, and waved it for Vern to see. 

“Can you do me a favor?”  
“Sure pal. Want me to mail that?”  
“You could say that. The problem is, its going to the people who sent me that package the other day. They didn’t leave an return address though, but I’m sure its some sort of fat fur club in eastern Canada.”

“Hmm.. I’ll have to send this off that way, and have some letter carrier try to track them down. But sure, I’ll give it a go.”

“Thanks Vern. I owe them a return message.”

Vern nodded, and marched back down his route. He was still surprised at the massive reptile's increased size, but didn’t really care in the long run. Several weeks, and many failed attempts later, a marked up letter arrived at the home of a heavy set raccoon. He opened it up, seeing who it was from. Reading the letter rapidly, he beamed a huge grin at the result of their accidental gift. Dipping out the photos, he began drooling and nearly fell over. The phone lines that night were clogged with happy Canadians talking about their success, as were the scanners of those who managed to get their paws on a photo. Never were both parties happier. 

Light. The coming dawn slowly lit up the outside world, banishing the dark and bringing out the warm skies of early morning. One particularly brave beam of photons managed to snake its way through a gap in some bedroom blinds, and cast a round spot upon a rising dome of blanket. As the sun continued to rise, the spot moved up and over the huge half-sphere of fabric, and eventually landed on a firmly closed eyelid. Blinking open and immediately slamming shut, the owner of said eye openly voiced some complaint at the bright light, before rolling over with effort.

The large mass of blanket decided to keep going however, and a mixed orange and yellow mass of scales was soon revealed to the world. As the fabric finished its tumbling journey to uncover the formerly sleeping form, it was revealed to be one hell of a corpulent reptile. To be exact, it was very obviously a very bloated Koopa! A half-hearted attempt was made by flailing paws to get the blanket back into place, but such a feat was easier said than done. After all, the thick arms and pudgy paws couldn't even reach that far anymore.

Sighing loudly, Bowser yawned loudly and managed to sit up, smacking his toothy jaws together with a bleary-eyed expression on his rounded features. To say that the fellow was fat would be an understatement. When standing fully upright, the mammoth shelled reptile stood at just over 8ft in height, and had a waist that nearly reached 5 feet in diameter. His huge belly sagged down past his knees at the best of time, and he sported huge rolls on either side of his torso, matching up with one heck of a large rump. Even his tail was puffed up with lard, complete with fat trunk-like legs, fat toes, fat arms, and even large drooping cheeks on his reptilian face.

The monster of a Koopa swung his bulk to one side of the large and obviously reinforced bed, making the sturdy frame creak and groan with complaint at his weight. Last time he'd checked, he topped out at over 2000 pounds of sheer bulk. Not all of it was fat however, quite a lot was hidden muscle structure. As such, the corpulent fellow had a relatively easy time getting around, minus fitting through small doors or hallways.

With one huge heft of movement, Bowser got to his feet and stumbled across the room, through a circular opening in the wall. The attached bathroom had been custom built for the huge fellow, rigged up with an automatic shower system to help keep him nice and clean. He couldn't reach all the hard to get to places anymore, and he had the money to spend on pampering himself. Stepping up onto a slightly raised platform, he turned around into a rather large shower indeed, and slid a big glass door closed behind him. The system cut in all by itself, and soon he was getting rinsed down on all sides by multiple jets of hot water. Slapping a big red button on one side of the tile wall, secondary jets kicked in and blanketed him from head to tail with thick bubbling suds. Soon he was completely lathered up, and stood there yawning slightly as the system gave the soap time to bubble away and help clean him up.

After a minute or two, the water jets kicked in again, and the bubble-covered Koopa busied himself rubbing fat paws down over his soft and squishy surface. This finally finished the job of waking him up, and he emitted several long and happy purrs at the wonderful sensation upon his soft hide. Still rubbing away even when all the soap was gone, he almost pouted when the water stopped, and the driers kicked in. Warm blasts of air attacked his dripping corpulence from all angles, and after a few minutes he was squeaky clean and dry as can be.

Sliding the glass door open once more, Bowser exited his bathroom, and worked his way through the rest of the house. Breakfast was top on the list, and the kitchen awaited! He'd had that part of the house fixed up to suit his needs as well, with various beverage dispensers set up on the counters, and a special fridge built into the wall at chest height, so he didn't have to reach over his belly to get anything. It wasn't long before he was standing at the kitchen island attacking half a dozen mixed breakfast pastries, a good liter of coffee and juice, and whatever other tasty thing he decided to cram down his gullet.

It wasn't a surprise he was such a fatty, what with the way he ate. In truth however, he ate this much to stay as fat as he was. A year prior, he'd been the victim of a partial practical joke slash gift, making his hide bulk up to its present dimensions. It had turned out that he liked being so big and fat, so he decided to keep the weight up. The easiest way to do so was to stuff his face and generally lay about the house all day not doing much of anything, so that's exactly what he'd been doing. 

He was growing bored at times however, and wondered if he should try getting back into show business. Idly petting at his own drooping bulk, he pondered the logistics of doing such a thing. Would the various companies out there want to use such a fat reptile for anything? There had to be some use for him somewhere, after all, they liked him just fine when he was a little shorter and still rather pudgy.

For now he worried about finishing breakfast, and putting the dirty dishes into the dishwasher. Grabbing another huge mug of coffee, he went into the connecting living room, and sat down comfortably on a very overstuffed couch, grinning as the frame creaked under his weight. He simply loved being so big and huge, it gave him a wonderful sense of importance and power. Why, he could probably get even wider, if he wanted. It was certainly something to think about!

Turning on the TV, he browsed through various channels full of the usual boring filth and sensationalized drama, and realized there really wasn't anything to watch. He found himself wishing there was a show on full of big fat critters like himself, to provide a bunch of eye candy. Maybe that was what he could do? Ideas started flooding in, with his own scaled hide naturally being the center of it all. A show full of big fatty critters, doing one thing or another. He knew from his previous encounter with a fan group that fattened him up to his current size, that there was definitely a demand for this particular kind of media.

Hauling his huge, fat rump up off the couch, he waddled over to one of many phones stashed around the big house, and called up his agent. After getting through and exchanging the usual pleasantries, they began discussing the idea in detail. Plot points were debated, characters and general theme mixed in, and finally what would have to be done to get anyone interested in the show. As it was to be about big fatties, in some manner or another, the big fellow's agent decided that Bowser should go ahead with his idle plan of getting a little bigger and wider, just to attract further attention. After all, a little more bigness couldn't hurt, right?

After the call was over, the huge Koopa placed both paws on his ample gut and gave it a sloshing rubdown, purring to himself all the way.

“Well belly, you and me have a date with the refrigerator.” He said with a wry grin on his fat muzzle.

With that, he waddled back towards the kitchen, and prepared himself a second breakfast. Stuffing his face with whatever he could get his paws on, he figured it would be a snap to put on a few more pounds, and really show off his girth...

Over the next few days, the large fellow spent even more of his time eating and generally lazing about the house. His already huge figure didn't show any outward signs of expansion, but his daily trips to the scale did however indicate he was gaining a few pounds per day. Seeing as he already weighed a full ton plus a bit, this was really just drops of water in a lake. He was pondering taking more aggressive methods for filling up even larger, when he hit on an idea. Why not literally fill himself up even bigger? He could try and puff up for a while, and see if that got him the figure he desired to show off. He knew it really wouldn't be fat or anything, but it might be good for a laugh if nothing else.

A quick search about the Internet revealed more information on the subject than he thought possible, as well as various questionable methods and other ideas. Mind aglow with various perverted thoughts, the huge Koopa figured he'd better clear his head with a good soak in the shower. Wandering back through his house and into the over-sized washroom, he once again climbed into the huge shower tank, and let it do its thing. His mind kept wandering to the various things he'd just seen and been pondering, rubbing eagerly at his big food-stuffed belly with a happy purr. 

Feeling various happy tingles of an adult nature under that huge gut of his, he couldn't help but smile with lust to himself, and reach over to one of the tiled walls for a toy to play with. It was a large bath wand of sorts, with a long flexible hose going to the spraying wand handle. When activated, it gently spurted forth alternating jets of water from the plastic head, and let him either get a selective water massage in key areas, or just focus the spraying jets at those hard to reach places. Places such as the throbbing mass under his ample stomach.

Leaning his shell gently against one wall, he turned the wand on and held it low under his tummy, spraying his junk with the warm soapy water. Purring loudly, he used his other paw to rub at his huge gut, which gave him a thrill all on its own. About halfway into his play-time, he suddenly looked at the long flexible hose of the water wand, and got another lusty idea. He was already leaking in fits and spurts from his thick under-bits, and decided he could put the wand to much better use. Grasping the hose and plastic wand in both hands, he unscrewed the top handle from the pipe, and parted the two. He was left with a flexible rubber hose gushing away with warm soapy water out of its plastic nozzle-tip, and bent as far forwards as he could for what would come next. With some stretching and a lot of wiggling around, Bowser managed to stuff the nozzled tip of the still gushing hose firmly into his tail-vent, situated between his huge rump cheeks. He gasped at the brief shock of entry, then began drooling and moaning as the incoming water started to pump him up from within.

With little whines and purrs of lust, he bucked his fat package up against the underside of his swelling belly, which was definitely packing on the inches now. He watched through half closed eyes as his ample mid-section blew up like a balloon, sloshing with every movement as it expanded towards the other side of the shower tank. Huffing with the increasing water weight, he let himself lean forwards until his ballooning belly made contact with the shower floor, and started growing along it. Panting and thrusting forward against his growing gut, the huge Koopa managed to rub his huge erect package up against himself, and it felt glorious. 

It was like having sex with a big wet rubbery balloon, all full of warm bubbly water. It was like nothing he'd ever experienced before, and he was definitely savoring the occasion. As his belly acquired a diameter larger than he was tall, he sloshed up against himself just a few more times, and finally went off like a cannon. He roared out his joy to the world, sputtering and gibbering random little words of pleasure, while his load shot all over the underside of his huge belly, before getting washed off by the constant spraying of the shower facility.

Still the water from the hose rushed in, pushing him up and off his fat paws, until his shell started to bump into the now low ceiling. His gut dimpled out wider than it was tall, as his weight pushed his belly out to either side. Finally as his head bumped into the ceiling and he felt his belly covering most of the shower bay, he reluctantly pulled the hose out of his rump, getting a splash up one side for his effort. Panting with lust from the whole situation, he simply stayed there up atop his huge swollen belly, sloshing back and forth as he hugged himself with all four paws. Eventually the shower finished its cycle, and the water flow stopped. 

He dripped dry long before he got bored of being so full and sloshy, further determined to find a way to get himself even bigger for real. He spent most of his afternoon simply laying there having fun with his own bloat, before hunger finally prompted him to drain out all that water, and go have some supper. The draining sure took a while, but he soon emerged dry, horny as hell, and eager to stuff his face with whatever he could get his greedy paws on.

That night he went to bed in a glow of self satisfaction, resolved to try that ballooning trick more often, and perhaps somewhere that he might get a little bigger in the future. After all, he'd not had a good time like that in ages! It was certainly something for his own personal record book. Come the following dawn, the big burly fellow spent some of his day once more browsing the Internet, this time searching for more effective means to bulk up. 

He'd received e-mail from his agent saying that people were indeed interested in his show idea, but they wanted to see what he had to deliver first. Said agent and his staff were busy getting together some other large critters to complete the picture, but they wanted to present one hell of a big Bowser to impress everyone. As such, he was really on a mission to get as big as possible, and as fast as possible!

Leaving a few polite inquiries in the right places on the net, he once again attacked his kitchen with gusto, mopping up pretty much everything in sight. He'd gone through a weeks supply of food in just a few days, and it was definitely time to get more. He was of course far too lazy to go out shopping himself most of the time, so he called the local grocery delivery company and asked for a refill. They'd likely be by after lunch hour, so he once again busied himself watching TV, and having another filling bloat in the shower. It was just as good as the last time, as he surged forth into a huge blubbery water-balloon, sloshing there against the ceiling.

Once more hunger forced him to abandon his self pleasuring pursuits, and he deflated before ordering some take-out. One of the local Chinese food places had a lovely dinner for 12, which fed him up nicely most of the time. This time around he ordered 3 of them, plus several cakes for desert. If they thought the order was in excess, they made no comment. When the food finally arrived some time later, he tore into it with eagerness. He practically drank everything down in his haste to fill his ever greedy belly, quaffing down buckets of food without even chewing half the time. 

Meats of every type and flavor vanished down his toothy gullet with gusto, as did liter after liter of soup, followed by all the rice he could handle and more. He even went so far as to drink down all the containers of sauce, and lick every container clean. Lazing back against his couch, he belched and groaned with food-stuffed mirth, eyes heavy as he neared a food coma. Just as he was about to take a nap, the doorbell sounded yet again, and he got up to let in the expected delivery people with his groceries. Instead he heard something being set down on his doorstep, then various loud sounds as a great shadow passed overhead.

Curious, he opened up the door and had a look around. There was not a thing in sight, other than the other houses on his street. Looking down over the rising dome of his food-stuffed belly, he spotted the top of a cardboard box. Arching an eyeridge, he bent sideways somewhat and managed to pick up the container over his huge gut, and lifted it up to eye level. It was an unmarked cardboard box of moderate size, marked only with his name written upon it in thick black ink.

Taking one final look around with some confusion, he once again walked inside, and sat back down in his favorite seat. Giving the box a rattle, he heard various things clanking together, and decided to open it up and see what it all was. He was reminded of the package he got a year before with the chocolates that got him up to this size, and for all he knew it was more of the same from his long distance fans. That would suit him just fine, as it would surely speed up his goal of getting even fatter. As he peeled open the package and removed some packing foam, he found several random items, and a small note atop it all. It read:

“We saw your inquiries online, and thought you might benefit from one of our Sampler packs. Thanks for showing an interest in the finer things in life! May this help you reach your goals. Please read the instructions carefully on each product, and follow any warnings within. Have fun! We'll be seeing you.

-Fyreworks Inc.”

Once again he felt his brow raise with both confusion and curiosity, having never heard of this so called Fyreworks Inc before. Still, they had apparently gotten his inquiries somehow, and had sent him various things to help him bulk up. Putting the note aside, he examined the items within the box. There were several potion bottles full of various colored liquids, all with their own labels. There was also a small compressed canister of some unknown contents, plus a large jug of what appeared to be bubble-bath. He took the latter out first, and gave it a good looking over. 

The label said it was something called Blubber Bubbles, and had a cartoon of a small lizard enjoying a bath with a lot of bubbles, and an expanding belly. Setting that down, he looked over the compressed canister, which claimed to be something called FatGas. It had all the usual compression warning labels on the side, and another cartoon of the same lizard getting a bigger gut. The potion bottles were simple enough, red and blue vials of liquid simply marked “Grow” and “Bloat”.

His mind was racing at the wonders laid out before him, wondering if they worked at all, and if so, how well? Itching at his sides somewhat, he found various splashed sauces from his eager meal minutes before, and looked more closely over himself. His hide was a mess! He was simply covered in spilled sauces, drool, bits of meat and rice, and the odd stray vegetable snipping. Blushing somewhat, he licked up the odd tasty morsel within reach, adding more drool to the mess on his front. Looking back at the carton and all its goodies, he put the whole lot under one fat arm, and headed out the back door to his open yard. Other than a lot of grass and a natural fence of thick tree cover, there was really only one item out back worth looking at. 

Namely, a rather huge public sized hot tub. He came out here when he really wanted a long soak, or when the shower just wasn't going to cut it. Plus he did enjoy the odd bubble-bath from time to time, so this was the natural place to do it. The tub was at least 20ft to a side, and perfectly round. There was room for three of him at the least, so he could really sprawl out in the warm deep waters and let the bubble jets do their thing on his fat hide.

Setting down the box of goodies on a nearby bench, he dug out the big jug of bubble-bath, and remembered to take a look at the label. It suggested adding only a cap-full to a normal sized bath tub, but really gave no further instructions. Looking down at the size of his big tub, he decided it would be wise to add more than a cap. With one big pudgy toe, he clicked on the bubble-jets under the waters surface, and let the submerged pond of a hot-tub start churning away. 

Opening up the jug of soap, he poured a good quarter of the thing into the water, and sat back against another bench to let it all froth up. He was impressed with the lather it was generating in short order, a good foot deep of thick suds already, and more bubbling up by the moment. Some very large soap bubbles were also finding their way out of the apex of it all, drifting away in the breeze. Once the churning mass was about 2 feet thick, he slid his fat ass down onto the concrete pad lining the tub, and finally wiggled his way in.

The warm water and bubbles on his stretched out hide felt simply wonderful, like he was sliding into a vat of liquid silk. He rubbed some of the fluffy soap over himself happily, pleased to see the level of bubbles was still rising. This wasn't a problem, as most of it was simply spilling off onto the grass, and even with the depth of the tub, his head still stuck several feet above the water level. Still, he soon was up to his neck in bubbles, and purred as he lazed back. A tingling sensation started to build up in his middle, followed by the rest of his body. 

It was very warm and felt rather relaxing, and he settled lower into the soapy mounds. He felt bloated again shortly after, like he was having a good fill in the shower again. He wasn't of course, so naturally he swept away some of the still building suds to see what was going on. He didn't reach down far before he connected with his own belly, and gasped as he felt it swelling up before him! Purring loudly, he looked to see the rest of himself fattening up as well, his arms getting thicker as he watched. Even his face was feeling wider, as his cheeks and muzzle started to pudge up more. Laughing at the effects, he splashed around in the bubbly mess as he grew taller as well, fattening out wider in all directions by the moment, and filling up the hot-tub with his vast bulk.

As the minutes built up, he felt his belly connect with the other side of the tub. Then he truly clued in to just how huge he was getting, and sat up. He must have been 15 feet tall by now as well, and was sporting a gut that stuck out 20ft in-front of him! As he watched his belly squished up against the other side of the round tub, and started folding over it as he continued to bloat and grow. Drooling profusely from the pleasure of such expansions, he didn't notice he was getting stuck like a cork in the tub, yet still filling up.

This continued for a while longer, until the pressure on his belly became quite uncomfortable. He discovered he was well out of the tub now, and could stand up if he wanted to. He did just that, hefting back with his own weight and now huge size to suck his gut out of the tub like a gigantic cork. Backing away from the foamy pit in the middle of his yard, he simply stood there for a while dripping puddles of suds to the ground, still swelling slowly larger. Paws on hips, he couldn't help but give himself a toothy grin, and survey the damage as it were. 

He had ballooned out to 20 feet in height, and his belly must have been 25 feet around. He was still wider than he was tall, but still so built for it that he could move around without too much difficulty. Finally, he had the kind of size he was aiming for! Just wait until those TV people got a look at him now... Everyone would take a giant more seriously, right?

He pondered getting back into the tub again, but realized he couldn't fit anymore. Blinking, he looked back at his house, and realized he wasn't getting in there either! Tapping the side of his fat face in thought, he looked over his house and saw a delivery van from the grocery store. Smirking, he called over to them to just bring the food around back.

A thin and rather short looking lizard came through a side gate pulling on a sled of sorts that held many boxes of food, and stopped short at the sight of Bowser. Gaping up at the now massive reptile, he caught sight of just how fat he was, plus how wet and obviously aroused he was to boot. Stammering with mouth open and closed somewhat, he turned to leave with haste. Bowser grinned at this and bent low, picking the little guy up by his tail.

“Wait a moment, I should give you a tip...”

With a deep hearty belly-wobbling laugh, he moved to one side and dropped the little lizard into the hot tub. He made a soft little splash, followed by much the sputtering and flailing around as he tried to get out. A soap-covered puff ball went running out the side gate, already looking larger than before and sporting a drooping belly poking out of his once too-big uniform. Orange scales flashed in the light under dripping puffs of soap as he tried to get back into his van, only to realize that he was 2 feet taller than he was a moment ago, and sporting a gut like a sumo wrestler. Looking back to the still slightly swelling and towering form of Bowser over the house, he went running down the street, his clothing tearing off as he went. That would certainly be a story for the masses! Naked overweight lizard seen running down main street. What a scoop!

Giggling to himself, the huge Koopa bent low once again and scooped up the whole sled of groceries, and devoured it with one huge glut filled chomp. Belching happily, he once again turned his attention to the now quite small cardboard box full of goodies. Picking the whole thing up, he stepped over his house, and started waddling down the street in the other direction. There was a lake nearby that would likely serve his purposes well, if he wanted to make use of the rest of the bubble bath. After all, if a big Koopa would get some attention, what would an all-out macro get? Hopefully more respect as well as the attention he deserved. After all, look what he was doing for his fans? And himself of course, being so big and fat just felt so good...

People stared out from their houses and lawns as he passed, making cars bounce with each foot-fall as the blubbery fellow marched along, heading off into the bushes and finally the forest to put the rest of his plan into motion. The world was going to get an eye-full when he was done, that's for sure!

The lake shone like a glimmering diamond in the mid-day light, barely rippling at all here and there with the odd passing breeze. A few tents could be seen on random banks of the fairly large body of water, hidden away beneath overhead canopies of drooping trees. Loud stomping foot-falls and the odd tree crashing to the ground soon broke any calm that might have remained through the day, as the large Koopa waddled his way through the brush, and found the large lake ready and waiting.

The sun had already done a fine job of heating the water to an agreeable temperature, so the massive reptile hoisted up his now small box of remaining toys, and gave them a looking over. The potion bottles were left, as was the fatgas and the remainder of the bubble bath. Thinking about how much he was enjoying being large, he grinned toothily and decided to just use the lot. Cranking open the canister of fatgas he swallowed it down along with all of the potion bottles, and fetched out the jug of bubble soap. With one claw he sawed the jug in half, and let the contents splash down his ample belly and into the water below. Almost instantly foam started building up on the lakes surface, revealing the self-bubbling nature of the soap.

With a pleasant warm feeling building up in his belly, the huge koopa waddled further into the lake, and rolled over to float while froth built up all around him. Soon he felt his belly swelling out as the various contents went to work, followed by the rest of his hide following suit. He literally ballooned up with lard all over his scaly hide, puffing up with more sheer bulk and size to boot, feet rolling upon his frame as inches did earlier in the day.

Before long he was pushing a hundred feet in height, wiggling his fat toes around as he continued to grow and plump out with roll after roll of new blubbery folds. The campers caught sight of the hugely expanding Koopa not long after his moaning pleasure aroused their attention. Most of them quickly left the area, while one or two stopped to watch with interest before finally clearing out for their own safety. 

The potions suddenly started to kick in along with the fatgas quite rapidly, the mammoth reptile surging forth with spurts of growth, gaining 50 feet of height and width at a time. Still he grew, pushing out until his huge frame sunk to the bottom of the lake, and his sides started pushing up against its banks. Water displaced everywhere, still full of the wonder-soap and its fattening effects. Bowser relished every new foot on his ample frame, purring loudly and rubbing at his monster gut as it swelled out in-front of him, getting bigger and softer by the moment with added lard.

The experience was so sensual that he felt himself getting hard as a rock down below once more, but this time he was far too fat to do anything about it. He couldn't remotely reach past his own bloat to do much of anything, so he simply laid there in a haze of growth fueled pleasure, oozing fluids into the soapy water as he grew and grew... Eventually he started to get so big that he was completely outsizing the lake, and he noticed more things starting to get in the way. As he looked about, his head bumped into a tree, and so did his belly on multiple sides. Trying to sit up, he felt his fatty frame growing into contact with more of the forest, pushing over hundred foot timber as if they were merely toys in his wake. By now he'd grown to over 400ft in height, and was still putting on the pounds.

Hefting with effort, the rotund reptile managed to sit up, crushing all sorts of things while he was at it under his ample belly. He watched as he continued to bloat in all directions, rumbling to himself with delight as he ran his chubby paws over his huge flabby chest and upper belly. Sitting there still growing away, he laughed as more of the forest was pushed to the side by his growing body, expanding the clearing and flooding the area with soapy lake-water and koopa spooge.

Some nagging part of his mind wondered just how big he was going to get, and if perhaps he'd over-done himself this time. The thoughts were quickly replaced by even more pleasure at his continued growth, his huge heavy tummy rippling against his massive erect package, making him leak all the harder. Finally the pressure and pleasure was just too much, and he went off like a cannon, making quite a mess of himself and the underbrush. He saw a white wave gush forth from over the rim of his belly, soaking bushes and coating the trunks of trees in no time flat. Eventually spent, he huffed and churned the soapy water up with his ample hind-paws, doing his best to clean himself up somewhat.

All through that afternoon he grew, until he was beyond pear shaped. More like a squashed sphere sticking out from an overgrown Koopa, covered in rolls of flab with even more fat sticking out from his fat backside and bloated tail. Even his back was fat as can be, accenting the insane pear shaped pose from atop his bloated upper torso. His shell had grown with him, but had strayed out of proportion. Now it looked rather tiny for a Dragon-Turtle of such immense size, comical even. He couldn't see it of course, as his huge neck-rolls prevented him from turning his head that far to either side.

Lapping at his fat cheeks with large tongue, the monster Bowser once again relished in rubbing at his own girth, watching as his belly managed to puff out even wider in comparison to the rest of his huge hide, so big now he wondered if he'd be able to walk without any difficulty. He felt the effects all the products starting to slow down, so he decided to abandon the lake and walk further down the road so to speak, towards the next town where his agent lived. Hefting his belly up with a double-armload of flab, he took one massive and ponderous step through the tree-line, finding he had to push against his own gut with each leg to really get anywhere. He wobbled quite a bit with each step, fat shaking around like a bowl full of Jello.

Despite the slow progress of each step, his huge and still growing size ate up the distance. Stomping through the woods with mirth, he barely noticed the plants and trees he was stepping on like they were not even there. More little spurts of growth accompanied the still continuing slow expansion of his body, pushing the mammoth reptile up past 800 ft in height. He had a rough idea of how big he'd gotten, and the idea only made him want to start leaking down south yet again.

After a leisurely walk following the road to the next town, he finally arrived at its outskirts, and found himself stumped as to what to do next. He was so huge now that walking over the buildings just wasn't going to happen. Even with hefting on his own gut and taking large steps, he could still feel his lower belly dragging along the ground. He knew if he went into town, he'd flatten it. So instead he sat down to have a rest in a huge park field, and decided to let the people come to him. His paws left furrows in the ground as he continued to grow, still packing on the inches here and there as the residual effects continued.

Eventually curious onlookers came into view, some pointing and running off, others taking pictures or making phone calls. Police and other emergency workers showed off to make sure the giant Koopa wasn't going to demolish the place, and generally kept the onlookers at bay. It didn't take long for his Agent to show up, looking utterly shocked at the sheer bulk of his client. After making a few hasty phone calls, and waiting for a short duration, a portable crane was brought into the park, with a very high main boom.

Wielding a notebook computer and a few other toys, Bowser's Agent climbed into a mobile elevator of sorts, and was hoisted high into the air. Even with the huge reach of the crane, he was only able to get most of the way up. Bowser smirked and extended a huge pudgy paw, letting the now rather little fellow step out onto his hand, and get lifted up the rest of the way. He was deposited at the apex of the massive reptiles huge bloated belly, and found that he sunk in to his ankles in flab.

“So! I see you took my advice rather seriously when I suggested getting bigger. You may have gotten a little larger than anyone else may have expected.”

Bowser laughed, a deep booming sound of mirth, making his fat features quake and wobble. Patting his massive frame, he lounged back a bit and showed off even more of his huge bulk.

“Maybe, but I sure seem to be getting a lot of attention! And boy, if this doesn't feel good. I'd get a camera crew in here right away to start taking promotional shots, then we can see where we go from here.”

Deals were signed, photos were taken, and several teams of helpful workers made endless measurements of the huge fat monster of a koopa. His growth finally settled in at about a thousand feet in height, with quite a bit more than that around the waist. He was definitely wider than he was tall, and loving every moment of it.

Bowser inquired with curiosity as to whom exactly sent him the package which fueled his massive growth, and learned of a company by the name of Fyreworks that dealt with such matters. Apparently, they were in the business of making people larger. As it turns out, this wound up being great advertising for all parties involved! Many more interested people wound up using the services of said company, and bloated up to various levels of bigness.

Over the next few weeks, a patch of open land was cleared both by Bowser himself and various construction crews, making a huge open-air facility for the huge critter to reside in. It consisted of one of the worlds biggest hot tubs, plus many soft places to laze and sleep. An outdoor-theater of sorts was erected on a nearby cliff-face so the tubby koopa could watch TV and other such things, plus keep himself entertained.

He learned of other huge critters such of himself, and various friendships were made with his fellow kin. Even a few of them joined in with the project to make a show about giant fatties, including a big fat orange lizard whom he had once dunked in his former house's hot-tub. Turns out he'd enjoyed being big and fat once he got over the shock, and had since grown to several hundred feet in height, and was sporting a gut not unlike Bowser's.

All told, 7 giant fatty critters of various sizes were gathered up, and put to work. They made a hit TV series with a science fiction angle, doing everything from comic scenes about their massive bulk, to reality elements exploring just how such massive beings lived. It was quite popular while it ran, and remains a cult classic to this day.

All of the huge creatures eventually re-located to a special plot of land some say isn't of this Earth, set up by the Fyreworks company to house giants of all sizes. There Bowser resides to this day, and can still be reached with ease by his adoring public.

Bowser sat up from soaking on the coast, sipping at a large drink contained in one pudgy paw. He still marveled at how everything here had been made for giants like himself, some even larger than he was! Looking out over the coast, he waggled his fat footpaws around in the surf, and decided to take a swim out to the distant islands. Everything here looked to be on scale with the big pudgy giant, but he knew they were all blimped up in size just like he was. If he went back to his old stomping grounds, he'd probably squash it all flat...

With a tidal-wave producing splash, the mammoth Koopa dove into the surf and rolled over onto his back. Belly sticking up into the air like a severely over-inflated island, he leisurely paddled towards the distant shore, wondering just what he'd find out there today...

End!


End file.
